


Just Breathe

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to forget for a while and the Brigadier takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

“You’re all my Doctor.”

The Doctor didn’t need his telepathy to know that one earnest, exasperated, and in a weird way light-hearted sentence was true. Unfortunately, he didn’t know how to respond. He kept his eyes and mouth shut. 

Alistair was a warm, solid presence. Part of the Doctor wanted to press closer to that warmth and safety. Instead, he tensed even more when he realized how close they were standing together. He felt like he was vibrating under his skin and yet he was rooted to the spot.

“I’m sorry,” Alistair said quietly. 

The Doctor’s voice was a rough rasp. “For what?”

Alistair lifted his forehead from where it rested against the Doctor’s. He started to drop his hands and step back. “I know that it takes you some time to get comfortable in your own skin again after you regenerate and not all of your incarnations like to be touched.”

“Don’t,” The Doctor whispered. He held onto Alistair’s wrists. He cleared his throat and tried for a light tone but failed miserably. “For you I’ll make an exception.” 

Alistair rubbed circles against the Doctor’s temples with his thumbs. “All right, Doctor. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I…” the Doctor tried but the words wouldn’t come. He growled in frustration.

Alistair didn’t stop the soothing touch. “Whatever it is, it’ll keep. You don’t have to say or do anything right now.”

The Doctor realized it was true and it was a relief. In his mind’s eye, he saw Clara and Kate and Danny and Osgood and it was so freeing not to have to try to be a good man or a hero. He was neither of those things. He was an idiot in a box just passing through and trying to help out.

Alistair gently pressed his forehead to the Doctor’s again. “All you have to do is breathe, Doctor.”

The Doctor inhaled sharply through his nose. The intimate proximity and smell of Alistair’s aftershave, sandalwood and soap, tickled something in his memory. The nervous tension in his gut eased only to be swiftly replaced by another kind of heat.

Yet, he hesitated to disturb the moment. He cursed in Gallifreyian under his breath. He tilted his head to give Alistair a soft kiss.

Alistair’s lips were warm and pliant and the mustache tickled the Doctor’s face. It felt good, so the Doctor did it again. And again.

“Doctor, wait,” Alistair murmured, but didn’t move to put any distance between them. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

The Doctor made a low, needy sound in the back of his throat. “Please.”

There was a tell tale hitch in Alistair’s breathing. “We shouldn’t.”

The Doctor opened his eyes. He pulled back just enough to meet Alistair’s intent gaze. “I need to stop thinking for a while.”

Alistair stopped meeting his gaze. “Doctor, I…” he groped for the right words.

“I need this.” The Doctor stroked Alistair’s wrists. His voice dropped to a low rumble, his accent thicker. “I trust you.”

Alistair closed his eyes for a long moment. Then he slid one hand through the Doctor’s hair to cradle the back of his head. The other cupped the side of the Doctor’s neck. He tugged the Doctor closer and kissed him.

The Doctor eagerly opened up to the kiss. It was soft, yet commanding and intense, and made him weak in the knees. He moaned and pressed closer.

The trip to the bedroom was a blur of touching and kissing, of heat and sensation. The Doctor found himself flat on his back in bed. Alistair pressed down on top of him, skin to skin, and kissing him breathless. He barely noticed when Alistair guided his arms above his head and wrapped his fingers around the headboard.

Alistair squeezed the Doctor’s hands in a silent challenge before running his fingertips down the Doctor’s arms. The light touch sent tingles across the Doctor’s skin.

Alistair broke off from his smooth domination of the Doctor’s mouth. He trailed his lips along the Doctor’s jaw to his ear while his hands roamed over the Doctor’s skin. He found that sensitive spot on the side of the Doctor’s neck. He nipped and sucked at it.

The Doctor bit his lip to keep from babbling for more. He tilted his head to the side to give Alistair more room.

Alistair scraped his teeth over the spot and the Doctor let out a guttural moan. “Some things don’t change,” Alistair whispered against the sensitized skin.

“Don’t get smug,” the Doctor panted even as he arched up into Alistair’s body.

Alistair licked the spot. He took a moment to admire his mark before he trailed kisses along the Doctor’s shoulder and then down over his chest. He nipped and sucked at the Doctor’s nipples. 

The Doctor let out another guttural moan. He tried to rub against Alistair’s body only to have Alistair hold him down. He had a white knuckle grip on the headboard but didn’t move his hands. “Stop teasing.”

Alistair raised his head to smirk at the Doctor. His face was flushed and there was a sparkle in his eyes. “New body. You know I like to be thorough.”

The Doctor managed a half-hearted glare and swore again in Gallifreyian.

Alistair went back to his survey of the Doctor’s body. He took his time, mapping the Doctor’s torso with his lips and hands. He moved down over the Doctor’s stomach and abs.

Every touch sparked heat in the Doctor’s body. The pleasure coursed through his veins. His hearts raced in his chest, he was covered in sweat, and he was hard. His fingers cramped but he didn’t give in and touch Alistair.

Alistair stroked the Doctor’s hips and thighs. He kissed and touched everywhere except for where the Doctor needed it.

The Doctor was vibrating with need. “Alistair, please,” he said in a breathy moan.

Alistair’s voice wasn’t much better. “Since you asked so nicely.” He swirled his tongue around the head before taking the Doctor deep in his throat.

The Doctor shut his eyes to just feel. He thrust into Alistair’s mouth. His whole focus narrowed down to the wet heat engulfing him. He tried to move faster, harder.

Alistair kept his hands on the Doctor’s hips so the Doctor wouldn’t buck him off. He hummed around the Doctor’s length. He pulled off. He took a moment to watch the Doctor, head thrown back and chest heaving. He gave the Doctor another moment to catch his breath before he suddenly took the Doctor’s rigid cock back in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

The pleasure and tension snapped as the Doctor came. He exploded deep inside Alistair’s throat. His mind went blank as the euphoria swept him away.

The Doctor blinked. He was sated, boneless, and exhausted. Alistair was at his side, head on his chest.

The Doctor finally moved his arms. He put an arm around Alistair and ran a hand through Alistair’s hair. “You?”

Alistair let out a contented sigh. “I wasn’t far behind you.”

“Really?”

Alistair chuckled. “You really have no idea what seeing you come apart does to me, do you?”

The Doctor smiled. “I take it you approve of the new body then.”

“Oh, yes.” Alistair suddenly raised his head to frown at the Doctor. “Earlier. Did you tell me that the Master regenerated into a woman?”

The Doctor laughed. “Yes. Why?”

Alistair shook his head and settled back down against the Doctor. “Must be one ugly woman.”


End file.
